


Newly-Weds

by fierathefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierathefangirl/pseuds/fierathefangirl
Summary: Based on the prompt "Imagine getting drunk with and accidentally marrying Gabriel."





	Newly-Weds

You wake up on your couch, sunlight streaming in through the window and directly into your eyes. You squint and hold up a hand to block it. Way too bright. Your head is pounding with a headache, a familiar feeling. You’re very hung over.

There’s an archangel passed out face-down on the floor, drooling a little bit onto your carpet. Gabriel. That’s right. He took you out to have fun for your birthday last night.

“Ungh,” you say groggily, stretching your arms and yawning. “Gabriel.” You nudge him with your toe.

“Mmf.” He replies, rolling over onto his back but staying asleep.

“Gabriellll,” you whine, closing your eyes against the bright light. You don’t want to move. It’s too much effort. You just want to fall asleep for the rest of the day and not wake up until it’s dark out.

“Yeah,” he grumbles, opening his eyes slowly.

“What happened last night,” you ask in a flat voice, unable to put any tone into it. You don’t have enough energy. You don’t remember much of what happened. Just bits and pieces here and there. You don’t even remember how you got home.

“I think…” he trails off for a moment, lost in thought, and then smiles mischievously. “I think we got married.” He holds up his left hand without turning to look at you. “See?”

You glance over and spot the ring on his hand. Crap. You look at your own left ring finger. There’s a matching ring, seeming almost insignificant amongst the rest of the other flashy jewelry on your fingers, but it’s anything but that.

You groan.  _Married._  How the hell did that even happen?

Yesterday, right off the bat, you weren’t expecting much for your twenty-first birthday. A night out in the town alone, a few lonely (and now legal) drinks by yourself before heading back to your apartment to surf the internet, searching for a normal job.

Thank god an angel ( _literally_  an angel) you’d worked with before you gave up hunting the year before came to pick you up and zapped the two of you to Las Vegas. The city was quite a distance from where you lived, but the trip was remarkably faster with a set of feathery wings at your disposal.

You try running through the events, making sense of what happened. You had gone to a couple of different bars and nightclubs, gambled a little bit, flirted with a few random guys you would’ve never considered talking to if you hadn’t been so wasted.

You remember just a smidgeon of how all of it happened: asking the angel in a slurred voice if he’d marry you. Him saying yes, and then clinking his shot glass with yours. You wince at the memory. Wow, you’d drank a lot more than you’d thought, to propose to him like that. Just for starters, the age difference was enormous. A couple thousand years at the very least.

There were a few flashes of other things. A cheap chapel. An Elvis impersonator. Walking down the street, leaning heavily on Gabriel, unable to stop giggling.

And then waking up back at home in your apartment, with a hangover but besides that completely fine.

“Well,” you say, suddenly finding the situation very humorous and starting to laugh. “I’m not feeling so well, hubs. Maybe you ought to make us some breakfast.”

Gabriel mumbles something and slowly climbs to his feet. “Sure, wifey. Just this once. Then we’re filing the divorce papers.”

“Aw, have I been that bad of a wife already?”

“You’ve had a bit of an alcohol problem while we’ve been married,” he tells you as he makes his way to the kitchen. “I think it’s getting in the way of our relationship.”

“Mm,” is all you say as you start slowly drifting off again. Wow. What a night.


End file.
